Happy Valenklaine's Day 2018
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Welcome to my stories for the 2018 Klaine Valentine's Challenge on Tumblr. (I'm not on Tumblr, but I'm here and on AO3.) Knowing me, these one-shots be full of sweetness and fluff. Peace, Love, and Klaine, everybody.
1. Lost In Your Eyes

**Day 1 – Lost in Your Eyes, Debbie Gibson**

 _A/N: Hi, kids! I'm not sure how well I'll do on the challenge this year around, but we'll give it a shot. This one is canon, and set after the end of "Silly Love Songs." (Ep 2.12)_

"You know, you're kind of an idiot sometimes."

Blaine doesn't shift his gaze, but simply replies, "Hello to you too, Jeffrey."

The blonde shifts a little closer, slinging a casual arm around his fellow Warbler. "I mean, you get good grades and all, and you _seem_ like a reasonably intelligent human being…" he muses.

"Thank you," Blaine interjects.

"But then, you do something and I'm just like… _idiot_."

"Care to show your work?" Blaine retorts, still not looking at Jeff.

"Well, to be honest, there's really only one subject that seems to stump you, and you're staring right at him," Jeff says quietly into his ear.

Blaine turns his head sharply, eliciting a laugh from his friend. "Ah, _now_ I have your attention."

"What…what are you…I wasn't _staring_ ," Blaine argues weakly.

Jeff, giving him the side-eye, takes Blaine's chin lightly in his fingers and turns his head back in the direction it was previously pointing. "Dude, you've been ogling Kurt for the past half hour. Would you just go over there and ask him to dance or something already? It's _exhausting_."

Blaine squirms just enough to free himself of Jeff's grip. "It's complicated, Jeff," he sighs, following it with a brief rundown of the week's drama.

"Pssh, is that all you've got?" Jeff says dismissively. "Listen to me. I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen the way he looks at you. He basically told you how he feels, and – believe it or not – you did, too. Seems to me everything is just as it should be, except you are here," he emphasizes the point by squeezing Blaine's arm, "and he is all the way over there," he finishes with a gentle shove, pushing Blaine out of the booth he'd been occupying.

Blaine stumbles out and catches himself, standing and reflexively straightening his blazer and tie. He looks back at Jeff, who just stares at him expectantly and waves a hand towards Kurt as if to say, "Go ahead."

Blaine turns towards Kurt, who is across the room laughing with his girls from McKinley. With a deep breath and one last smoothing hand to his hair, he crosses the room.

Kurt's friends are just on their way to get something to drink, leaving Kurt conveniently alone for a few seconds. Blaine takes his chance and taps him on the shoulder. Kurt spins around, and his face immediately lights up. "Hi!" he says brightly.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asks, bowing forward ever so slightly and holding out his hand. Kurt stares at Blaine, then his hand, then back at Blaine again.

"Are you sure?" he asks, and Blaine knows he isn't asking if it's appropriate or not. He knows exactly what Kurt's asking.

Blaine steps forward and lays a hand lightly on Kurt's arm. "Dance with me, Kurt," he repeats, his voice soft and all hints of teasing gone.

Kurt takes a beat to consider, locking eyes with Blaine and searching for what he needs to know. Blaine, for his part, takes the moment to admire Kurt's deep blue eyes. He knew they were blue, of course, but he'd never really taken the time to _see_ , to appreciate, to study. They're gorgeous. How has he not seen this before?

"I'd love to," Kurt's gentle voice stirs him from his thoughts, and Blaine can't help but smile warmly. He holds out his hand once more, and for the first time, feels a tingle when Kurt takes it.

The event had turned into a sort of karaoke free-for-all once the Warblers finished performing. After all, in a room full of show choir kids, it was bound to happen. Someone had hooked up their phone to the sound system, and was playing background tracks for anyone who wanted to perform. One song is just ending as Kurt and Blaine approach the dance floor, but another starts up immediately. (Rachel isn't giving up the stage easily.)

Without discussion, the two boys slip into each other's arms in a perfect dance hold – Blaine's hand on Kurt's waist, Kurt's hand on Blaine's bicep, and their other two hands interlocked and twined between their chests. They fall into an easy rhythm as Rachel floats into a late 80's ballad:

 _I get lost in your eyes  
And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind…  
Is it love that I am in?_

 _I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance?  
And now I know  
'Cause when I'm lost I can let go_

Blaine pulls Kurt a little closer, and Kurt goes willingly.

 _I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies  
It's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes_

"Blaine," Kurt murmurs, his voice almost a whisper, "I thought you…you said…" he trails off, not sure how to articulate his thoughts, especially with Blaine's warm hand now splayed against the small of his back.

"I was scared, Kurt," Blaine admits, looking deeply again into the blue eyes before him. He pauses, then adds, "I don't want to be scared anymore. Not with you."

 _I just fell, don't know why  
Something's there we can't deny…  
And when I first knew  
Was when I first looked at you_

Kurt feels himself leaning in slightly. There's no decision to do it; it just happens. He hesitates, though, remembering where they are and that they are not alone. Just as Blaine tilts his head to the side, Kurt stops him, saying, "Wait…not here."

Blaine sucks in a quick breath, coming to his senses and realizing Kurt's discomfort. Letting his hand slide off of Kurt's back, but maintaining his hold on his hand, he whispers, "Come with me?" Kurt nods and follows Blaine out a side door.

The cold February air has a bite to it, but neither boy seems to mind. The music from inside, now muffled by the door, can still be heard just enough to count.

 _And if I can't find my way  
If salvation is worlds away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes_

Blaine takes Kurt into his arms once more, the two swaying gently but not really moving their feet at all. Their faces are close, breaths intermingling in visible little puffs. "Kurt, can I kiss you?" Blaine asks, shy and bold all at once.

Kurt, charmed by the fact that Blaine asked, smiles softly. He still isn't sure what has changed, or why, but in Blaine's honey-colored eyes – sincere, unsure, and warm – he sees enough.

 _I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies  
It's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes_

A small nod, a returned smile, and then the distance between them shrinks to nothing. Kurt's quick intake of breath makes a sharp sound, but the sensation of Blaine's lips against his is such a shock and a delight that he can't help it. Kurt's hand on Blaine's shoulder flexes open wide, then relaxes and slides up and around to the back of his neck. Blaine's hand tenderly cups Kurt's cheek as their lips press together, moving tentatively at first, but gaining confidence with each passing second. Eventually, they'll have to part for lack of oxygen and because it really is much too cold to stay outside, but until then…

 _I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance?  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes_

 _A/N: I mean, who wanted to wait for "Original Song" anyway?_


	2. (Everything I Do) I Do It For You

**Day 2 – (Everything I Do) I Do It For You**

 _A/N: Canon-compliant. Blaine and Kurt, now married, are finally heading back to New York._

Kurt didn't think it was possible, but somehow, it was true: he'd actually missed taking the New York subway.

Okay, maybe "missed" was a strong word, he thought, stepping around something he couldn't identify but which he'd seen enough of to want to avoid. But truly, it was good to be home.

A short walk later he was, in fact, _home_ , happily hauling his luggage up the steps of his third-floor walkup in Brooklyn. He hadn't been here in a while, having stayed in Ohio on his internship/work study a little longer than expected. Blaine was still in Lima to wrap up a few matters, but would be arriving in three days' time. Kurt had decided to go on ahead of him to get things in order. Besides, he needed to get ready to go back to NYADA the following week to start his final year.

Turning the key in the lock, he paused, remembering the first time he'd entered this apartment. How different the circumstances had been back then.

After Kurt broke off the engagement, Blaine had moved out instantly, leaving Kurt alone in the loft. It was much too big for one person, yet he found it stifling in a thousand ways. When the lease came up, he couldn't bear to renew it.

Fortunately, through a friend of a friend, he'd found out about this place. It was a third of the size, and the rent was just a tad higher. However, it was in a slightly nicer neighborhood, and was free of ghosts of the past. In other words, it was perfect.

Crossing the threshold, he smiled. The cozy apartment wasn't much, but he'd decorated it himself, of course, giving the rooms that signature Kurt Hummel look. Looking around and taking in the details, a slow grin came over his face and the wheels began to turn.

"Time to get to work," he said to himself, wheeling his suitcase into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

 _Three days later…_

"You're here!" Kurt cried, rushing to greet his husband. Blaine hurried towards him as quickly as he could with his luggage. They embraced tightly and traded kisses hello, smiling and laughing.

"I'm here, I'm here," Blaine chuckled. "Now can I make it out of the airport?"

Kurt laughed, taking one of Blaine's bags and hooking his free hand through his arm. "Come on. Let's go home."

xoxoxo

"Wow, what a great building," Blaine commented as they approached. Kurt had described it, but this was the first time he was actually going to see the apartment he would be calling home. If Blaine was feeling any pangs of déjà vu, he didn't show it. He trudged up the stairs with Kurt like a trooper, and looked excited as they reached the door.

Kurt paused with the key in the lock and his hand on the door knob. "I think you'll like what I've done with the place," he commented, opening the door and stepping aside to let Blaine walk through first.

"I'm sure I'll love it, Kur…" Blaine answered, his voice falling off as he came to a dead stop three feet past the door.

There was nothing on the walls. Not a picture, not a poster – nothing. The bookcase in the corner of the living room was empty. There were simple blinds on the windows, but no draperies. There weren't any throw pillows on the couch or chair, and no knick-knacks of any kind anywhere. The entire apartment, from what Blaine could see, was bare walls and basic furniture.

Correction: there was one other notable thing in the room: a stack of boxes piled high along one wall. They looked like moving boxes, marked with a list of contents.

"Kurt?" Blaine muttered, clearly confused.

Kurt closed the door quietly and sidled up next to Blaine, slipping an arm around his waist and tugging him close. "Yes, dear?" he answered teasingly.

Blaine turned and looked at Kurt, his brow furrowed. "Are we moving out?"

"No, silly, we're moving _in_ ," he replied lightly.

"Huh?"

Kurt guideded Blaine into the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling Blaine down beside him and taking his hands. He smiled gently. "You see, when I came in a few days ago, I came into _my_ apartment. But this isn't mine anymore. It's ours. Our apartment. Our home. So, we'll start from scratch and decorate it together. You and I."

Blaine gave him a watery smile, biting his lip and shaking his head. He knew – of course he knew – where this came from, and he was touched beyond belief. He hadn't said anything, but the tiniest bit of fear had been gnawing at him, telling him that they'd done this all before and failed.

Now here, with one sweeping gesture, Kurt had destroyed all of that fear. They were different now. They were smarter, and a little older, and ready.

"Kurt," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand, "you did all this for me?"

"Everything I do, I do for you," Kurt replied sincerely.

"Everything we do, we do for each other," Blaine corrected, tilting forward and pressing a brief but passionate kiss to Kurt's mouth. They parted, grinning and teary and overwhelmingly happy.

"So, we decorate together, huh?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt agreed.

"Hmm. Too bad all of my stuff is in storage in Ohio."

Kurt smirked.

"What are you up to?" Blaine asked, recognizing that expression.

Kurt paused, apparently trying to build suspense, but giving up and just blurting out, "It'll be here Friday!"

Blaine was confused. "What will be here Friday?"

"Your things! I hired a mover and the truck will be here Friday," Kurt explained, bouncing slightly in excitement.

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "What? How did you…"

Kurt slid his hands up Blaine's chest and over his shoulders, linking them loosely behind his neck. "Like I said, this place is ours, and it wasn't right that everything here was just mine. So, we'll get your stuff, and we'll look at my stuff, and maybe we'll get some new "our" stuff, and it will be perfect," he finished with a kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose.

"You're amazing, and I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I love you right back."

They kissed again, slowly and softly. "I think," Blaine murmured between kisses, "that I need to get familiar with our couch," he said, leaning backwards and pulling Kurt down on top of him.

"Mmm hmm," Kurt hummed, kissing his way across Blaine's cheek and making a path towards his neck. "You'll want to spend some time getting to know the bed, too," he suggested.

"You have the best ideas," Blaine sighed, turning his head to capture Kurt's lips once more.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, pulling back to look into his love's eyes.

"Yeah?" Blaine answered, gently trailing his fingers up and down Kurt's spine.

Kurt smiled once more. "Welcome home."


	3. I Believe In You

Day 3 – I Believe In You

 _A/N: Part of my "A Hero's Hero" verse. Haven't read it? All you really need to know is that Blaine is Nightbird and Kurt is his boyfriend. Enjoy!_

"Left up here, at the light," Kurt instructed.

Blaine made the turn, hoping Kurt didn't notice how the wheel slipped in his hand a bit due to sweaty palms.

A few more turns and there they were. Blaine pulled up and parked, turning off the ignition and staring out the windshield.

"B?" Kurt asked cautiously after about a minute of silence.

"God, I'm nervous," Blaine said under his breath.

Kurt laid a hand on his arm, rubbing softly. "Aww, B. Why? Everything's going to be fine."

"You don't know that," Blaine answered, his eyes still fixed on their destination.

"Yes, I do. This is not that big of a deal. Good grief, you ran into a burning building three days ago – a fact about which I am _still_ not happy – without a second thought. This is child's play in comparison."

Blaine had the decency to look a bit shamefaced at the reference to the rescue at the building. Kurt had been incredibly upset with him for taking that risk ("Your suit doesn't protect you from fire, B!"). Blaine had never been anger-hugged so hard in his life.

He finally turned and faced Kurt to address him. "Kurt, this isn't child's play. When I do what I do as Nightbird, I rely on my experience and my abilities to get me through the situation. I know my limits, and I know my strengths. No thief or criminal scares me, because I know I can defeat them. But this…" he paused, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Kurt, if this goes badly, I could…I could lose _everything_ ," he choked out, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Baby, no," Kurt soothed, taking Blaine's hand in his own. "If by losing everything, you mean losing me, I'm telling you right now that that is never going to happen. Never," he emphasized the last word with a tight squeeze.

"But, what if…"

" _Never_ ," Kurt repeated, leaning over the rental car's console and kissing Blaine firmly on the lips. Only when he felt his boyfriend relax into the kiss did he pull back.

"Better?" he asked.

Blaine smiled warmly, his cheeks flushed. "Better," he parroted back.

"How do you always know just what to say to make things right?" Blaine asked wonderingly.

"That's easy. I believe in you. There's nothing you can't do. I just have to remind you of it every once in a while," Kurt said with a smile, noting the glistening in Blaine's eyes but not mentioning it.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, B." Blaine was the one to close the distance between them this time, pressing his lips gently to Kurt's and caressing his cheek.

"You ready?" Kurt asked when they parted. Blaine nodded, his quietness a sign of his lingering anxiety. "Okay, then. Let's go, tiger." Kurt gave him a wink.

They got out of the car, and as soon as Blaine had come around to his side, Kurt grabbed a hold of his hand. "I've got you," Kurt whispered.

"We've got each other," Blaine whispered back, giving Kurt a swift peck on the cheek and walking to the door.

Kurt knocked, and the door swung open seconds later. Kurt then uttered the words that Blaine had been dreading, but which would turn out to be the start of the next amazing chapter in his life with Kurt. "Hi, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Blaine."

 _A/N: I love any chance to go back to my Nightbird!Blaine._


	4. Wouldn't It Be Nice

**Day 4 – Wouldn't It Be Nice**

"Oohhh, Blaine," Kurt moaned, happily arching his head back to give Blaine better access to _that_ spot on his neck.

They'd been making out hot and heavy in the back seat of the car for the past fifteen minutes. The windows were fogged up, and Kurt just knew his hair was completely destroyed. Not that he cared.

"God, Kurt, you're so hot," Blaine murmured, his lips wet and warm against Kurt's skin.

Kurt hummed in response, reaching that point where he had trouble putting words together. Blaine smiled to himself – he _loved_ when Kurt got like this. He slipped his hand down behind Kurt's lower back, right up under his shirt to rub across his skin, and then…

 _Beep…beep…beep_

"Dammit!" Kurt cursed aloud, fumbling between the seats and punching blindly at his phone until the offensive alarm stopped.

Blaine dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder and groaned. "I knew we should have left the movie early," he complained.

The two took a moment to calm their breathing, and their pulses, and, well, other things. "Come on," Blaine finally said, patting Kurt on the shoulder and lifting himself off of him. Both sat back up and began trying to make themselves presentable. Kurt tied Blaine's bowtie for him, and Blaine straightened Kurt's collar, pulling it up to cover the mark he'd left behind.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, tucking his shirt into his pants quickly.

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine replied, feeling around on the floor for his left shoe, which had somehow come off.

"Remember when we were teenagers and wished that we were old enough to do whatever we wanted?" he said drily.

Blaine chuckled knowingly. "Oh, yeah. We wouldn't have to worry about curfew, or rushing home so your dad wouldn't kill me – things like that?"

"Exactly. And we were going to have sex whenever we wanted."

"I remember," Blaine said fondly.

"Well then, what happened?" Kurt continued, opening the door and sliding out, holding it as Blaine did the same.

"We grew up, and realized that it didn't really work that way," he remarked, kissing Kurt lightly on the cheek. "Now hurry up, before your dad kills me."

"Dad, we're back," Kurt called out softly as they entered the house, not wanting to make too much noise. The couple walked hand-in-hand through to the living room, where they found Burt camped out on the couch watching a sports report.

"'Bout time," Burt grumbled good-naturedly. "I was about to come out there and turn the hose on you two." He eyed Kurt carefully, sighing when he caught sight of his neck. "The least you could do is wait to get out of the view of the neighbors before defiling my son, Anderson," he quipped, barely hiding a smirk.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine blushed, looking at the floor. "Dad, we've been married six years. I think we left my 'defiling' behind a while ago," Kurt retorted, causing Blaine to bury his face in Kurt's shoulder. "And it's Anderson-Hummel, thank you very much."

"Fine, fine," Burt responded, rising from the couch and clearly not wanting to continue a conversation about his son's sex life, no matter how old or married he was. "I'm going to bed. The baby went to bed without a peep a couple hours ago. She's all yours," He said, handing the baby monitor to Kurt. "Try to keep it down, you two," he called over his shoulder as he headed for his bedroom.

"This has been a lovely trip, and I'm glad we were able to get out for date night, but I'm never going to be able to show my face in this house again," Blaine said, his voice muffled since his face was pressed into Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh, how the tables have turned. Are you turning into a baby penguin on me now?" Kurt teased. He took Blaine's hand and led him towards his old bedroom. "We can't have that. Come on, husband of mine. Let's see how much I can defile you before the baby wakes up."

 _A/N: "Wouldn't it be nice if we were older?" Maybe…maybe not!_


	5. Fall

**Day 5 – Fall**

 _A/N: Let's get a little AU, shall we?_

The bell over the door at _Bean There, Done That_ tinkled brightly, alerting Kurt to a new arrival. He smiled before even looking up. He knew what time it was, and who was coming through the door. It was 8pm on a Tuesday, which meant one thing.

Blaine.

 _Bean There_ hosted local musicians nightly, and Blaine had become a fixture on Tuesday and Friday evenings. If those nights had suddenly become Kurt's favorites, it was purely a coincidence. _Right_.

Kurt had noticed Blaine when he first came to the shop six months ago to audition for a spot. However, Kurt had been dating Adam then. Of course, as luck would have it, two weeks before Kurt and Adam fizzled out for good, Blaine started dating some guy named Andrew. Timing was everything.

Kurt was buzzing today, and not from caffeine. He'd learned the day before that Blaine and Andrew had broken up a few weeks ago. Apparently, it was amicable, and Blaine was doing okay. (Thank goodness for his gossipy co-worker, Cara, whose girlfriend was a student at NYU with Blaine.) So, for the first time since the sweet, gorgeous, curly-haired musician had come into Kurt's life, they were both single. Now, all Kurt had to do was figure out what to do about it.

Blaine's set passed all too quickly that Tuesday night. Kurt loved the songs Blaine would play. His first few months, he played all covers, but then he'd started peppering in a few original songs here and there. Those were Kurt's favorites. The crowd had been enthusiastic and appreciative, which warmed Kurt's heart. He loved seeing Blaine get the attention he deserved.

However, the evening had come to an end, and it was closing time. Blaine was packing up his guitar and music as Kurt ushered the final customers out the door and locked it behind them.

"All alone tonight?"

Kurt turned to find Blaine standing behind him, guitar case slung over his shoulder and a smile on his ridiculously handsome face.

"Oh, hi…um…uh, yeah. I'm closing on my own tonight," Kurt babbled, mentally kicking himself for sounding so flustered. He distracted himself by walking past Blaine and starting to clear a table. "Janice's daughter was sick, and so I told her to go ahead home."

"Aw, that was nice of you," Blaine complimented. "But I don't know if I like the idea of you being in here by yourself this late," he added.

Kurt noted the genuine concern on Blaine's face and tried not to blush too hard. "That's okay. I'll be fine," he said shyly.

"Want some company? I could help," Blaine offered, already sliding his bag to the floor.

"No, you don't have to do that," Kurt argued.

"I want to, Kurt," Blaine replied softly, taking a little pause before Kurt's name, like it was something special to say.

Kurt let out a breath. He'd be crazy to let this opportunity pass him by. "Okay, but on one condition," he sighed, putting a hand on his hip. Blaine quirked an eyebrow in question, and Kurt explained. "I don't need help cleaning up, but I wouldn't mind a private concert while I do it." He hoped Blaine couldn't hear his heart pounding.

Blaine smiled broadly. "Deal," he agreed.

Moments later, he was perched on one of the tables, one foot on the floor and the other on a chair, strumming his guitar quietly. Kurt bustled about, tidying the tables and going through his usual closing routine. When Blaine started playing one of his newest original songs, his head bent down as he swayed slowly, Kurt couldn't help but stop and listen. He leaned back against the bakery case with his head tipped to one side, mesmerized. Midway through the chorus, Blaine raised his head and caught Kurt staring.

"I know, I know," Blaine muttered, his fingers dancing across the strings.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"It's not right somehow," Blaine muttered.

"It's lovely. I like it," Kurt said encouragingly, crossing the small café to stand in front of Blaine.

Blaine just shook his head and returned to playing the verse, focusing on the strings as if the answer lay there. "Something's missing, but I just can't figure it out."

Kurt bit his lip, trying to decide whether or not to take the risk. Before he knew it, he blurted out, "I think I have an idea."

Blaine turned to him. "You do?" he asked, hope in his voice.

"Scoot over," Kurt instructed, settling on the table next to Blaine once he'd made room. "Take it from the top."

"But what…"

Kurt laid a hand on his arm. "Trust me, Blaine." They locked eyes, a moment passing between them.

"Okay," Blaine whispered in response, then began playing the intro.

 _You and I, two of a kind  
This love's one of a kind  
You and I, we're drifting over the edge_

Blaine looked up sharply when Kurt began singing harmony on the second phrase, but he didn't stop.

 _And I will fall for you  
And I will fall for you  
If I fall for you  
Would you fall too?_

Kurt sang quietly, accompanying, but not overwhelming, Blaine's melody with his own soaring harmony. Their voices blended seamlessly, as if they'd been singing together forever.

 _You and I, learning to speak  
With kisses on cheeks_

Kurt felt his own cheeks warm at that line, and the sparkle in Blaine's eyes told him he'd noticed.

 _You and I, we're lifted over the edge_

 _And I will fall for you  
And I will fall for you  
If I fall for you  
Would you fall too?_

 _Would you fall too?  
Would you fall too?  
Would you fall too?  
Would you fall too?_

As the last chords faded out, Kurt glanced down and fidgeted with his fingers nervously. Blaine shifted beside him, putting his guitar aside. He then reached over, turning Kurt's head towards him with two gentle fingers under his chin. "Kurt," Blaine murmured wonderingly.

Kurt found himself lost in hazel eyes. "You were missing the harmony," he offered, his voice hushed.

Blaine smiled. "No, Kurt. It wasn't the harmony." He leaned in hesitantly, giving Kurt the chance to refuse, but Kurt had no intentions of refusing. Instead, he closed his eyes and tipped forward the few inches necessary to finally press his lips to Blaine's own.

 _Would you fall too?_

 _A/N: What's a Valentine's challenge without someone working in a coffee shop?_


	6. L-O-V-E

Day 6 – L-O-V-E

 _A/N: I realized that I failed to acknowledge the song in the last chapter, which is "Fall" by Ed Sheeran. I don't need Ed coming after me. It's all in the name of Klaine love, and you can't be mad at that. Today's song is "L-O-V-E" by the late great Nat King Cole. I adore this song (and do a kickass version on the ukulele, if I do say so myself). This continues where Day 2 "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" left off, with Kurt and Blaine moving into Kurt's NY apartment and getting a fresh start._

 _Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you_

Leave it to Blaine to have Nat King Cole playing while painting the apartment.

Kurt stifled a laugh and shook his head as he came through the door. There was his husband, bopping his head and singing along while rolling a fresh coat of paint on the wall. Kurt closed the door behind him, calling out as he did so. "I'm back! Lunch is served," he said, setting down the bags from the Chinese restaurant around the corner and starting to unpack the containers.

Blaine didn't answer other than to put down his roller and dance his way across the small apartment during the musical interlude. In a series of smooth moves, he managed to take the containers from Kurt, place them on the table, and twirl a giggling Kurt into his arms.

As Nat began to sing again, Blaine serenaded Kurt, the words heartfelt and his gaze soft.

 _L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see_

Kurt couldn't help but think how true that was – how many times had he caught Blaine looking at him like he was the most precious person in the world (like he was doing right now)?

 _V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

 _Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two_

They didn't have much, heaven knew. They were the epitome of a young married couple just starting out. Both were still in school, and they were going to have to juggle work and class, not to mention their marriage. Unlike a lot of young married couples, though, they had some unique history. They knew what they'd done wrong in the past. They knew how to hurt each other, and what the cost of that could be. Fortunately, they had learned how to heal. Most importantly, they had learned that the only way either of their lives made sense was if they were together.

Kurt surprised Blaine by taking the lead at the end, singing to him instead.

 _Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you_

A new coat of paint, some rearranged furniture, and an epic love story. Yes, Kurt thought as his arms tightened around Blaine and they kissed and laughed and danced…two in love _can_ make it.

 _A/N: I had trouble writing today. Sorry it's so short. I haven't said this in a while – be kind to yourselves, and to one another._


	7. The Words

**Day 7 – The Words**

 _A/N: Pardon whilst I mess with canon. I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but it's what I wrote, so here goes._

The evening had passed in a series of flashes, it seemed. Fun duets, dancing, and a box of costumes that really warranted some questions, in all honesty – it had been a memorable way to say goodbye to the Berry house.

Now here they were, Kurt and Blaine, outside in the cool night air. They'd been circling around one another all week, moving in seemingly concentric patterns that brought them closer and closer together.

Kurt had seen the flicker in Blaine's eye three days ago when he mentioned in a group conversation that Walter was just a friend, nothing more. Blaine had seen Kurt catch his breath this evening from across the room when Tina told him Blaine and Dave had split up the week before.

So it was silly, almost, for the two of them to be awkwardly chatting about past duets and Jeremiah out on the Berrys' front sidewalk, yet that was what they were doing.

"It's funny, how someone can mean so much to you at one point in time, and then a few years go by and…"

Kurt's sentence ended abruptly when Blaine leaned up and kissed him, firmly but gently. Blaine's hands were at Kurt's waist, and Kurt instinctively gripped Blaine's arms to ground himself. A few short seconds later, Blaine pulled back, breaking the kiss and the spell that had fallen over them.

Blaine searched Kurt's face, but apparently didn't see what he needed there, and without a word, he moved past Kurt to walk away.

"Blaine, wait," Kurt pleaded, turning just in time to catch his arm. Blaine looked back, his eyes glistening with tears he was trying to fight. "Don't go," Kurt said quietly, stepping forward and turning Blaine towards him. "Talk to me. Please."

Blaine let out a breath and paused, seemingly trying to make up his mind. "Not here," he finally replied, glancing toward the house. Kurt understood. With all of their friends in there, they'd never get a moment's peace.

"Come on. I know where we can go." Kurt held out his hand in invitation, hoping Blaine would take this first step with him. His heart leaped when he felt Blaine's warm hand slide into his.

xoxoxo

"Are you supposed to have the key for this place?" Blaine asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"Not really. For once, the lack of security at McKinley works in my favor," Kurt answered with a wink.

The two walked in the dim glow of the ghost light across the stage to the far end. Kurt took a seat on the piano bench, his back to the keys. Blaine sat beside him facing the opposite direction, bringing their faces close to one another. They kept sneaking glances at one another, but for the most part, Kurt looked out over the stage and Blaine kept his attention on the piano.

"I figured this was one place where no one would interrupt us, and where we would both be comfortable," Kurt offered as Blaine quietly toyed with a random melody.

"Good choice," Blaine murmured. He continued playing, neither of them speaking for a few moments. "You wanted to…"

"We really should…" Kurt said at the same time. They broke off with a laugh that belied their nerves.

"This is silly, you know," Kurt started again, bumping his shoulder against Blaine's.

"I know. I just feel like there's so much to say, but I don't know where to start. It's a little…" he trailed off, unable to find the right word.

"Overwhelming?" Kurt supplied.

"Yes, exactly. Overwhelming," Blaine agreed. His fingers continued to move over the keys, changing from one tune to another seamlessly.

"You know, a handsome young man at Dalton once told me he was no good at romance, but that he knew how to act it out in song," Kurt mused, turning to catch Blaine's eye.

"Kurt," Blaine admonished, shaking his head. "Don't make fun. Not now," he said, his voice laced with hurt.

"No, I'm not," Kurt argued gently, laying a hand on Blaine's arm. "I'm just trying to get us past this… _whatever_ we've built up between us. So, if you're having trouble saying something, maybe you'll have better luck singing it."

Blaine smirked. "I don't hear you making any great declarations, either," he teased.

"Well, _you_ kissed _me_ tonight, so you get to go first."

Blaine huffed out a laugh, dropping his chin to his chest. "Fine," he sighed. He shifted on the bench a fraction, moving his leg so that it was pressed up against Kurt's. Being this close, Kurt could feel every move Blaine made as he played. Blaine vamped for a moment or two, then hummed softly. A distinct melody began to emerge.

Blaine had found his song. Kurt knew he'd find the perfect one.

 _All of the lights land on you  
The rest of the world fades from view  
And all of the love I see  
Please please say you feel it too_

 _And all of the noise I hear inside  
Restless and loud, unspoken and wild  
And all that you need to say  
To make it all go away  
Is that you feel the same way too_

Kurt picked up the chorus, singing back to Blaine the words he needed to hear – the words they _both_ needed to hear.

 _And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth_

Kurt motioned, and Blaine nodded to let him continue the next verse.

 _And all of the steps that led me to you  
And all of the hell I had to walk through  
But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say  
My love, I'm in love with you_

Blaine leaned against Kurt a little harder at that last line, and Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's temple as Blaine continued.

 _And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth_

Kurt turned sideways on the bench, bringing his knee across and facing Blaine. He sang every word from his heart, laying himself completely at Blaine's feet.

I know that we're both afraid  
We both made the same mistakes  
An open heart is an open wound to you  
And in the wind of a heavy choice  
Love has a quiet voice  
Still your mind, now I'm yours to choose

Blaine stopped playing. He turned to face Kurt, taking both of Kurt's hands in his own. They sang the final part of the song together, just as it was meant to be.  
 _  
And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
Let my love be the light that guides you home_

And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can't control  
I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth

They would still need to really talk, and they would. They'd talk long into the night – until the earliest light of dawn began to streak the sky, in fact. They'd talk about all of it: the pain, the misunderstandings, the fear, the longing, the mistakes. But for now, in this moment, there were only a few words needed, spoken in hushed voices in between soft kisses in each other's arms.

 _I promise you the truth can't hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth_

 _A/N: I'd never heard this song before, and it is just so incredibly lovely and moving. It is "The Words" by Christina Perri. The video is really charming (and stars Colin O'Donoghue – bonus!)._


	8. Little Things

**Day 8 – Little Things**

 _I'm in love with you, and all these little things…_

When telling the story of how they got together, Blaine and Kurt hit the highlights: the staircase at Dalton, Valentine's Day at The Gap (Blaine groans every time, but Kurt insists on including it), Blackbird, the first breakup (Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand to remind him they're past it), the reunion, the proposal, the second breakup (Blaine kisses Kurt's hand to remind him they're past it), Dave (Blaine shakes his head), Walter (Kurt shakes his head more), and finally, the impromptu wedding.

It's a story they've told countless times, and they can do it in about a minute and a half if they are uninterrupted, which rarely happens.

The story hasn't lost any of its meaning for the retellings. But when they're done, and whoever they are talking to starts to gush about how romantic and epic it all is, Kurt steals a glance at Blaine. If Blaine catches him, he winks in acknowledgement.

You see, there is a part of the story that they don't tell. For all the grand gestures and gasp-worthy events that have marked their timeline, there are a thousand moments that have passed since that wedding day where they leave off – moments that, in and of themselves, might not seem all that noteworthy to others.

There are the mornings that Blaine gets up before Kurt to make him a decent breakfast because he knows Kurt will probably work through lunch.

There are the nights when Kurt brings home flowers so he can see that expression on Blaine's face just like that day on the stairs at McKinley.

Blaine has learned to do Kurt's laundry the way he prefers, knowing what to hang, what to fold, and where everything goes.

Kurt went to four stores to find just the right organizer for Blaine's bowtie drawer.

Blaine holds Kurt's hand whenever he can, and he laughs when Kurt beats him to it.

Blaine knows when to draw Kurt out if he's being uncharacteristically quiet, and when to take Kurt's silence as a cue to just hold him a little tighter and remind him how much he is loved.

Kurt lavishes extra attention on Blaine's body whenever he senses that Blaine is uncomfortable with himself. He is sure to remind him how beautiful he is and how much he is loved.

There's a part of the story that they don't tell. It's the story of all the little things that add up to Kurt, and Blaine, and love.

 _A/N: I seriously hit the wall with this one, kids. The song is "Little Things" by One Direction._


	9. This Never Happened Before

**Day 9 – This Never Happened Before**

 _A/N: This story takes place in my "Spellbound" verse. If you haven't read it, why not? Just kidding. What you need to know to understand this one is that Kurt is a witch and owner of a bookshop called Spellbound. Blaine is a music professor at the local college. I won't spoil the original story, but you can probably guess that they end up together at the end (come on, it's me here). We pick up a few months into the future._

Kurt was unpacking a new shipment of books in the back of his shop when he heard the little bell over the door jingling. "Be right out," he called over his shoulder.

"No need to bother," a familiar, nearby voice said a moment later.

"Blaine!" Kurt turned and smiled broadly. "I didn't expect you until this evening. What a nice surprise," he cooed, giving his boyfriend a swift kiss hello. He noticed that while Blaine returned the kiss, he did so without much enthusiasm. Kurt didn't need witchcraft to know that something wasn't right.

"Hi," Blaine said, his tone a little flat.

"Hi yourself," Kurt replied, tipping his head to one side and regarding Blaine carefully. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Blaine sighed, walking past Kurt and turning around, sitting on the edge of the large, wooden reading table. Only when Blaine looked down at his hands did Kurt notice the envelope he was holding. "I got a letter today from one of the production companies where I sent my demo. They want to set up a meeting to talk about an album."

"Blaine, that's wonderful!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine lifted his eyes to Kurt's then. "Yeah, that was my first reaction, too." He gave a half-hearted smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Kurt was getting worried. This was great news, and Blaine was acting like someone just kicked his puppy. "And then…?" Kurt prompted.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a long minute. A thousand emotions flashed through his eyes, and Kurt wasn't sure he liked any of them.

"Then, I started to think," he finally said, returning his attention to the paper in his hands. "I've sent out demos a hundred times over the years, to all sorts of production companies big and small. I never got a bite. Not one."

"So? You know it's a difficult business to break into, Blaine, but this is a great time for singer/songwriters now. You simply reached the right producer with the right demo," Kurt replied matter-of-factly.

Blaine raised his eyes at that. "Did I?" he asked, his question laced with incredulity. "I mean, it seems awfully strange. I had pretty much given up hope of ever getting a record deal. Then I met you. You encouraged me to cut some of my new music and send it out – and all of a sudden, I get noticed?"

Kurt saw where this was going, but he was going to make Blaine say it. "What exactly are you implying?" he asked, sounding a little more harsh than he intended.

Blaine stood from the table and stepped towards Kurt. "I'm saying that it never happened before. It seems awfully coincidental, and…" he paused and closed his eyes. "Did you have anything to do with it?" he whispered, barely able to get the words out.

Kurt stepped forward, placing his hands on Blaine's arms and waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did, Kurt made sure to make eye contact before answering. "No, Blaine. I didn't do anything, magically or otherwise, to cause that producer to contact you," he declared. When Blaine still looked unsure, Kurt began to get offended. He stepped back and crossed his arms defensively. "You don't believe me? Do you think that little of me that you think I would do something like that behind your back and then lie to you about it?"

The accusation caught Blaine off guard. "What? No, no, I don't mean…I don't…" he stumbled, running a hand over his face tiredly and then dropping his hands to his sides. "Kurt, I didn't mean to insult you. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Kurt's anger defused quickly. He moved back into Blaine's personal space and took his hand. "It's okay. But do you want to tell me what would make you jump to a conclusion like that?"

Blaine sighed and sat back down on the table, patting the spot beside him in invitation. Kurt took a seat, and laced his fingers with Blaine's. "Like I said, I'd tried so many times to get my music out there, and I'd accepted that it was never going to happen. Then I met you," he smiled, lifting Kurt's hand to his lips and kissing the back softly. "You reawakened so many dreams in me, and made me want to try again. When I got that letter, I thought it was just too good to be true, you know?" He dropped his head and stared at the floor, his voice cracking a little. "All that old doubt came back to me, and it made me think that there had to be another reason things were different this time."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt chided gently. "I swear to you, I didn't interfere. You got that letter because you're _incredibly talented_ , sweetheart. You earned it – all on your own."

Blaine gave him a slightly teary smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, love," he replied. "I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"Apology accepted," Kurt murmured, kissing Blaine's lips tenderly. "Now, apologize to yourself."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "What?"

"When you think about it, more than doubting me, you doubted yourself. The only reason you questioned that letter was because you didn't believe that you were good enough to receive it." Kurt smiled warmly, his tone light but his message sincere. "So, I think you owe yourself an apology."

"Kurt," Blaine whined a little.

"Come on," Kurt ordered.

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed. "Fine, I'm sorry, me," he said sarcastically.

"Now say it like you mean it," Kurt teased, bumping shoulders with Blaine.

Blaine closed his eyes and shook his head. Kurt gave him a minute, during which Blaine really thought about Kurt's words. He realized the truth behind it, and how unfair he'd been not only to his boyfriend, but also to himself. "I'm sorry," he whispered. His eyes were still closed when Kurt lifted his chin and kissed him again.

"I don't know how you do it," Blaine murmured once they'd parted.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed.

"You always know how to make things better," Blaine said with a smile. "Must be magic," he added, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Nope," Kurt answered, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Blaine and holding him. "Not magic. Just love."

 _A/N: The prompt song was "This Never Happened Before" by Sir Paul McCartney. I was excited to visit this verse again. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	10. Remedy

**Day 10 – Remedy**

 _I remember all of the things that I thought I wanted to be  
So desperate to find a way out of my life and finally breathe  
Right before my eyes I saw, my heart it came to life_

He flipped through the photo album slowly, smiling softly at the pictures. God, they'd been so young when they first met, he thought. It was hard to believe.

The dreams had been slightly different then, but they were all he'd had to hold onto. No one had really known then how much he was struggling. He had kept a lot of the pain inside, buried deep, thinking if he could just hold on until he got out of there, everything would be better. He'd reconciled himself to the fact that he would just have to wait.

Fate, however, had had its own plans.

All of a sudden, this boy had come into his life, as if he'd been dropped from heaven itself. Finally, miraculously, he'd been given everything he ever needed – someone to care, someone to love, someone to love him in return. He'd been able to drop his bravado and just _be_ for the first time in his life.

"Hi, sweetie," his husband's voice called as he came through the front door.

"Hey," he called back. "I'm in the living room."

His husband soon joined him on the couch, kissing him hello and wrapping an arm around his shoulders in a well-known gesture. "What 'cha doin'?"

"Just reminiscing, I guess," he answered, turning another page in the book. He landed on a photo of the two of them at Dalton, looking very dapper in their blazers.

"With Adele in the background? That's a dangerous combination," he chuckled.

"At least I had the good sense not to pour myself a glass of wine." That earned another laugh. "I was just remembering how you saved me the day we met. I was so lonely, and trying so hard to keep it together, even though I felt completely broken inside," he said quietly, smiling when his husband cuddled closer.

"You were always strong. You just needed a little reminding now and then."

"You flatter me, but thank you," he answered with a kiss. "Regardless, I will always say it: the day I met you, you rescued me, Kurt."

Kurt blinked back sudden tears. "Well, you rescued me back a thousand times over, Blaine, so I think we're even, okay?"

Blaine set the photo album aside and took Kurt into his arms. "You make everything better, you know that?" he murmured.

"It's all I've ever wanted to do," Kurt replied as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him deeply.

 _Just look and you will see that I will be, I will be  
Your remedy_

 _A/N: I swear I wanted to do something more lighthearted after my past couple of sappy chapters, but once you start listening to Adele, this is what comes out._


	11. Something About the Way You Look Tonight

Something About the Way You Look Tonight

 _A/N: AU Klaine living together in New York as boyfriends. The prompt song for today is "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" by Elton John._

"You really don't have to do that," Kurt said as Blaine fussed over him.

"Well, it's kind of my fault, so I think I do," Blaine countered.

"It's not your fault I'm a complete and total klutz, Blaine. Ow…could you just…that's better," he sighed as Blaine rearranged the ice pack over Kurt's ankle.

"Sorry," Blaine winced, tucking another pillow next to Kurt's leg on the couch. "I am the one who wanted to rent bikes in the park, and I'm the one who led us down that trail," Blaine went on guiltily.

What had started out as a fun late afternoon outing had soon turned into a disaster. Blaine could still see the whole scene in his head, like a movie in slow motion. There was Kurt, ahead of him on his bike (while Blaine enjoyed the view), and then suddenly, the bike went one way and Kurt went the other, rolling down a small embankment and landing half in a pond and half in the dirt and leaves. At Blaine's insistence, they had stopped to get Kurt's ankle checked out after he was unable to put any weight on it. Thankfully, he'd come away with a mild sprain and a few bruises, but nothing serious.

Well, unless you were Kurt and caught sight of yourself in the hall mirror as you came home.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" he exclaimed, his hands flying to his hair and yanking out a twig. His eyes flew open wide as the next thought struck him. "Do you mean to tell me that you dragged me halfway across this city from the park to the med center and then back home – looking like _this_?!" he all but shrieked.

Blaine, knowing better than to offer any defense, simply put a calming hand around Kurt's waist and led him to the bathroom. He helped him clean the mud from his face and hair, and helped him change out of his dirty and torn clothes into a comfortable pair of sweats and a hoodie before leading him to the couch to rest.

A little while later, a much calmer Kurt rested comfortably on the couch, his wounded leg propped up on Blaine's thigh. He sighed as Blaine lightly massaged his ankle, being careful not to hurt him further.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date night," Kurt said sadly. After the bike ride, they had planned to come back to the apartment, change, and go out for a nice dinner. Blaine had made the arrangements, and had refused to let Kurt know any of the details. "I'm guessing that you had something more fun than this planned."

Blaine smiled softly and shrugged, running his fingertips gently up Kurt's shin and back down. "That's okay. I'm just happy to be here with you, Kurt. In sickness and in health, right?" he teased.

Kurt laughed. "That's for married couples, Blaine."

"Oh," Blaine mused. "Well then, maybe you should marry me."

Kurt laughed again, but stopped abruptly. Blaine wasn't laughing.

"Blaine?" Kurt said nervously.

Blaine carefully took Kurt's leg and lowered his foot to the floor, allowing Kurt to sit up properly. He shifted over on the couch and took Kurt's hands in his own. "Marry me, Kurt," he repeated, his voice gentle and tremulous.

"Blaine, just because I said…" Kurt faltered, the words dying in his throat. Blaine had reached into his pocket and was now holding out his hand, palm up, to Kurt. In the center of his palm was a platinum band.

"I was planning to ask you after dinner tonight, I know it's not a perfect setting, and I know it's not the epic romantic gesture you deserve, but I can't wait any more. I love you, Kurt. You make me happier than I ever imagined I could be. Let me spend the rest of my life making you happy, too." Blaine's eyes were shining, full of hope and love and everything Kurt ever wanted to see there.

With a gasp and a small sob, Kurt nodded his head and choked out, "Yeah…yes. Yes, Blaine, I will marry you!"

Blaine laughed and cried all at once, surging forward and kissing Kurt fervently. The tears and laughter kept them from kissing too deeply or too long, so Blaine pulled back and held up Kurt's hand to slip the band onto his finger. Kurt tugged him forward again, wrapping his arms around Blaine and holding him tightly.

"I cannot believe," he mumbled into Blaine's shoulder, "that you asked me to marry you when I look like this," he complained lightheartedly.

Blaine leaned back to gaze into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Blaine! My hair is flat, I'm pretty sure there's still mud behind my left ear, and I'm in your ratty old Dalton hoodie," he balked.

Blaine smiled, running a hand through Kurt's soft, product-free hair. He teasingly bent Kurt's left ear forward and made a show of looking. "Nope, all clean," he whispered, kissing the spot gently and sitting back once more. "Kurt, you are as stunning now as you have ever been. You always take my breath away. And you know how much I love seeing you in my Dalton hoodie," he added with a wink.

"Charmer," Kurt laughed back. Blaine leaned in to kiss him again, but Kurt stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Know this, Blaine Anderson," he declared solemnly. "I _will_ look fabulous for our wedding."

"Of course you will," Blaine agreed, happily leaning back as Kurt pressed him backwards into the couch. "But promise me one thing?" he asked. Kurt loomed over him and raised a questioning brow. Blaine pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "Bring the hoodie on the honeymoon."


	12. Real Love

**Day 12 – Real Love**

 _A/N: Set in my "Art and Science of Kissing" verse, but you can read this without knowing anything about that story, I think._

"Oh, dear lord," Kurt muttered as he approached his locker. He quickly spun the dial of the lock and lifted the latch, shoving the door open, hard. The jock playing tonsil hockey with his cheerleader girlfriend (Kurt couldn't really tell if it was the same girl from last week or not, but he didn't care) didn't seem to mind the impact of the door with his arm. Kurt rolled his eyes and proceeded to switch out his books as quickly as he could. The girl, who was clutching a tacky pink teddy bear in her hand, was getting a little vocal, and it was grossing Kurt out.

"Hey, baby," a smooth voice beside him cooed as a body pressed against his side and a warm hand slid around his waist. Kurt smiled despite himself, and felt the flush in his cheeks. "God, I love it when you do that," Blaine practically growled, brushing the tip of his nose against Kurt's cheek before planting a soft kiss there.

"Blaine," Kurt complained half-heartedly, not moving an inch away.

"All right, all right," Blaine conceded, peeling himself off of Kurt's side but keeping his hand on his back. "Happy Valentine's Day, gorgeous," he added.

"Ugh," Kurt grunted, closing the locker door. "Not you, too."

"What?"

"Valentine's Day," Kurt spat out, turning and walking towards his next class. Blaine was immediately in step with him, barely holding back a grin when Kurt slipped an arm through his. "It's just so commercial and silly and… _fake_. I mean, it's all made up by the card companies."

"Not true. People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries, and call me a hopeless romantic, but it's my favorite holiday," Blaine argued.

Kurt had to laugh at the fact that McKinley's favorite badboy was currently defending Valentine's Day. "You do realize how ridiculous this conversation is, right?" Kurt chuckled.

"Don't go putting me in a box, beautiful," Blaine teased. "But really, I think you're giving this whole day a bad rap. Why is that?" he asked, turning a corner and tugging Kurt into an empty classroom. He sat back on the edge of the teacher's desk and pulled Kurt to stand in front of him, resting his hands on Kurt's hips and waiting for him to respond.

Kurt sighed, looking at the floor. "I don't know, maybe…" he paused and sighed again. "I guess it's because I, well," he hesitated again. Blaine began rubbing his thumbs lightly up and down in encouragement. "I'veneverhadaValentine," he mumbled at last.

Blaine moved one hand to lift Kurt's chin. "Sweetheart, look at me," he said. When Kurt finally met his eyes, he continued. "I'm so sorry that you've been sad. But you've got me now," he winked, winning a giggle in return. "I'd love nothing more than to be your Valentine, if you'll be mine."

Kurt smiled, blinking back tears. "Really?" he said in a small voice.

Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Of course, gorgeous. I can't wait to be your Valentine and show you just how special this day can be when there's real love behind it."

Kurt's eyes widened. Had Blaine just said he…

His thoughts short-circuited when Blaine kissed him then, warm and slow, holding him close. Kurt melted into it, bringing his hands up to Blaine's shoulders.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad at all, Kurt decided.

 _A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm low on sleep and inspiration tonight. When in doubt, poach from your own prior works!_


	13. A Sky Full of Stars

**Day 13 - A Sky Full of Stars**

Working at the science museum gift shop wasn't exactly what Kurt had in mind when he went looking for a part-time job, but it ticked all the boxes: it was easy, the hours were flexible, he could do his homework when it got slow, and it paid twice as much as the coffee shop or the diner had offered. Sure, it had nothing to do with his major, but this was about paying the bills. Plus, with the museum being closed in the evenings, if he happened to land one of the roles he occasionally auditioned for, he might be able to keep this job _and_ perform. Win, win.

There was another perk about working here that Kurt almost felt guilty taking advantage of – almost. The museum was in the process of overhauling its show in the planetarium, leaving the facility vacant. Ever resourceful, Kurt had seized upon the opportunity and had begun taking his breaks there. It was quiet, and dark, and had chairs that reclined. What better place to chill out for his half-hour break now and again?

Such was the case this late afternoon. Kurt hadn't slept well the night before, and had been up for an early (and exhausting) dance class before rushing over to the museum. His break had been delayed, and by the time his manager gave him the go-ahead, it was practically time to leave anyway. She let him out of his shift early, and Kurt said his goodbyes, intending to head home.

The siren call of a soft, warm, reclining chair was too much for his willpower, however. If he could just grab a little nap before getting on the subway home…

Kurt slipped through the door quietly, finding the room dark as usual, save for a few safety lights on the stairs leading down to the sunken center of the circular room. He took a seat in the back row, set his phone alarm to wake him up in thirty minutes, and pulled his jacket over himself like a blanket as he pressed back in the ridiculously comfortable chair.

As soon as his eyes slipped shut, he was startled by an unexpected sound.

 _'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart_

Opening his eyes, he was stunned to see that the domed ceiling was alive with colorful projections of pictures of the galaxy. Stars, planets, moons, and the like swirled above him in a mesmerizing dance.

"Since the beginning of time, man has been fascinated by the stars," a smooth voice said over the speaker system.

Kurt looked around, but couldn't see anyone else in the room. Even with the lights on the ceiling, it was too dark to see very far, anyway.

"Yeah, I think that'll work," the voice said again, this time sounding more conversational and less like an announcer. Suddenly, the projection stopped, and the room was quiet once more.

Kurt realized that someone must be working on the new show. He also realized that his presence was probably not welcomed, and that he should high tail it out of there before someone found him.

"Oh!"

Too late.

A door had opened in the wall at the end of his row, spilling a shaft of bright light from the control room beyond and revealing a very surprised young man. Kurt squinted against the change in the light until the door quickly closed again. "Sorry," the man said after the door clicked shut behind him. "I didn't know there'd be an audience today," he said lightly, walking down the row towards Kurt slowly.

Kurt could feel his cheeks flushing with embarrassment at having been caught, and was grateful for the dimness. "I'm so sorry," he rushed out, stumbling up out of the chair as fast as he could and trying to gather his things, cursing under his breath when he seemed to drop everything twice.

"No worries," the other man said, close enough now for Kurt to see him. He almost dropped everything again. Even in the darkness, he could see that the guy was incredibly handsome. "I'm Blaine," handsome said, holding out his hand.

"Kurt," he managed to say, shuffling his coat and bag in his arms to shake Blaine's hand.

"So, Kurt, do you work here, or did an unsavory employee sell you a ticket for the shortest planetarium show ever?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Oh! No I, um, I work in the gift shop," Kurt stammered, trying not to freak out about the fact that Blaine was still holding onto his hand. "I came in here on my break – I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone would be working in here," Kurt apologized again.

Blaine released his hand and took a seat, gesturing for Kurt to do the same. Kurt blinked in surprise, but followed Blaine's lead and sat beside him.

"My uncle is the technician working with the astronomer on the new show," Blaine explained, looking upwards as the projection suddenly began again. "I'm a music major, and I'm helping out with the score for the show."

"They hired a college student for that?" Kurt questioned. "No offense," he added.

Blaine chuckled. "This museum is a non-profit, and I can use this project for course credit, so I'm doing it for free. It's a match made in, well…," he trailed off, pointing cheekily at the stars dotting the ceiling.

"Art meets practicality," Kurt mused, tipping his head back to watch the display above. "So, will you be doing the narration?" he asked. At Blaine's pause, he added, "I heard you speaking over the music."

"Hmm? No. No, that was just for testing purposes. They'll hire an actual voice actor for that."

"Pity. You have a nice voice," Kurt blurted, chancing a shy glance over at his companion.

Blaine smiled. "You do, too," he replied, shifting in his seat so that his arm brushed against Kurt's. When Kurt didn't complain or move, Blaine seemed to find just a little more boldness. "So, how long is your break?"

"Actually, I'm done for the day. They let me go a little early, but I was so tired, I sneaked in here to catch a little nap first," he admitted.

"Oh, and then we spoiled that. I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "Blaine, you were actually doing your job. I was trying to nap at work. I don't think you actually need to apologize to me for that."

"Still, I can…" he began, shifting as if to stand.

"No!" Kurt gasped, reaching out and holding onto Blaine's arm. "Stay," he whispered.

"Okay," Blaine quietly replied, returning to his seat.

The star show continued above them and the music started up again as they sat in companionable silence.

"Kurt," Blaine said after a moment or two, planning to ask him a question about the song choice. He stopped when he noticed that the other man's eyes were closed. At the sound of Blaine's voice, Kurt stirred slightly, letting his head drop onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled softly, and got comfortable.

 _'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you_

 _A/N: I have nothing to say except that I really like this Coldplay song, I love planetarium shows, and I once totally fell asleep at one._


	14. Through the Years

**Day 14 – Through the Years**

 _A/N: Time to bring it home, kids._

 _I can't remember when you weren't there_

Kurt's 30th birthday party was in full swing, the apartment filled with friends and family. Kurt and Blaine were currently working opposite sides of the room, Blaine seeing to the needs of their guests and Kurt engaged in a laughter-filled conversation with Mercedes and Rachel over something or other.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out. "Blaine, honey, come over here for a second."

Blaine made his way across and perched himself on the arm of the couch where Kurt was sitting. "Yes, birthday boy?" he cooed, kissing Kurt's head and bumping his nose into the party hat he insisted Kurt wear.

"Blaine," Kurt whined at the nickname. His husband simply grinned. "Birthday boy aside, we need you to help us remember something," he continued, gesturing to include the girls in his question. "Our first year at Regionals, there was that group with the really weird, inappropriate name, but for the life of us, we can't recall what it was. You always remember stuff like that. What was their name?"

"Kurt," Mercedes began, looking confused, but Blaine spoke at the same time.

"Sweetie, I have no idea. I wasn't there," Blaine explained. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt swiftly on the lips, taking his empty wine glass away at the same time. "Aaaand no more wine for you," he teased, smirking at the giggles from Rachel and Mercedes as he walked towards the kitchen.

xoxoxo

"Mmm, thank you for my party," Kurt hummed into Blaine's shoulder later that night once they were snug under the covers.

"You're welcome, love," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt on the top of the head and stroking down his arm. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't seem that drunk," Blaine observed.

"I'm not. I only had a couple of glasses of wine. I didn't want to deal with a hangover tomorrow," Kurt explained, nuzzling a little closer.

"But earlier…you asked if I remembered something from before we even met. I figured you were just a little tipsy," Blaine continued curiously.

Kurt turned to rest his chin on Blaine's chest, looking up at him. "Nope," he smiled softly. "I was thinking about that mistake, actually, and I figured it out," he went on. "I think that you've become so entwined in my life," he murmured, tracing a random pattern above Blaine's heart with his finger, "it's as if I can't remember when you weren't there. I mean, obviously, meeting you was a life-changing moment and I know what went before and what came after, but it kind of feels like you've just always been there, you know?"

Blaine bit his lower lip, tearing up slightly. "I know exactly what you mean," he whispered, running a gentle hand through Kurt's hair. "Well, I may not have always been there in the past, but I'm here now, and I plan on sticking around for your future…if that's all right with you."

Kurt shifted up and kissed Blaine then, putting all his love and emotion behind it. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

 _As long as it's okay, I'll stay with you  
Through the years_

 _A/N: That's all we've got for this year. I really hope you enjoyed and that I brought a little bit of a smile to your day. Thank you so much for reading and commenting these past two weeks. Until next time, be kind to yourselves and to each other._


End file.
